Siblings
by Irisflower101
Summary: Batman is gone for good and its up to Robin's four older brothers to look after him and take of him just like their father wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Characters might be OOC. Don't like it don't read it.

Robin/Dick Grayson-Wayne- 14

Red Hood/Jason Todd-Wayne-17

Red Robin/Tim Drake-Wayne-19

Renegade/Damien Wayne-22

Nightwing/Terry McGinnis-Wayne-24

" Dick get your ass down here now"! Jason shouted waiting for the youngest bat to come down the stairs with his brothers next to him.

They were heading to the watch tower for the league had some important stuff to discuss and Dick being well Dick had left his Robin suit in his room.

" I'm coming"! The youngest shouted back as he jumped off the stairs,grabbed the chandelier, did a good swing and did a quadruple flip landing right front of his brothers who expressions were shocked.

" What"? Dick asked his brothers as he followed their gaze he saw the chandelier was ready to fall and not a second later fell to the floor glass flying everywhere.

Dick let out a little yelp as a piece of glass sliced his skin close to his left eye.

Jason, Tim, Damien and Terry all looked at Dick as he put his right hand over his left eye.

" Dick let me see". Terry said as he bent down so he was Dick's level.

Dick slowly moved his hand and allowed his brothers to see what had happened.

" You got sliced pretty good but not too bad. We just to put some alcohol on it and a band aid then you'll be good". Tim said.

" Are you crazy"! Dick shouted. " There is no way in hell I'm letting you put alcohol that close to my eye"!

" Language! We don't need a another Jason". Tim said earning a " Hey"! From Jason.

" Grayson's right Drake there's no way any of us are letting you put alcohol that close to him the last person that did that was... Damien trailed off and his brothers knew why.

The last person that put alcohol on Dick was Bruce. There father, best person in the world to them.

" All right we'll just use neosporne and put a band aid on". Tim said after a few moments of silence.

" I'll be right back". Terry said as he headed to the bathroom to the neosporne

" Why doesn't he just say brb"? Dick asked.

His brothers just shrugged as Terry came back with a band aid and neosporne.

" All right Dick close your eyes". Terry instructed.

Dick did as he was told and winced as his brother put the neosporne on then the band aid.

" All right Dick you can open your eyes now". Terry said.

Dick opened his eyes and blinked then hugged his oldest brother.

" Thanks". Dick said to Terry

" Anytime little bird anytime". Terry replied.

" We should get going". Tim said after a few seconds.

His brothers nodded and all headed to the batcave zeta tube and stepped inside.

Recognized Robin B01, Red Hood B24, Red Robin B25, Renegade B26, Nightwing B27.

When all five bat bros stepped through the zeta tubes everyone was staring at them. Everyone was there even the flashes who were usual late.

" Sorry were late we had a little accident". Nightwing said gesturing to Robin.

Robin just smiled and flipped over to his spot on the table, which had been expanded.

It was the first time he was at the table since Bruce's death and he just realized that he was gonna sit in his fathers seat.

His brothers had already sat down and were watching there little brother along with everyone else, who were wondering if the bird was going to sit down.

Robin slowly sat down and realized everyone was staring at him.

" Are we gonna start this or not". Robin hissed sounding like Batman.

" Right so anyway the reason I called you all here is because it seems that every criminal around the world are working together". Superman said

" But why"? Red Hood asked

" Isn't it obvious". Robin said causing everyone to stare at him. " They've been planning this since the moment news spread over the world that the invincible Batman passed. Without Batman they think we're hopeless but they forgot one thing".

" Whats that one thing Robin"? Superman asked curiously.

" Superheroes never back. They never give up then things get tough, we stand strong".

" You've grown up so much Robin in this past year. Batman would be proud of you". Wonder Women said smiling along with everyone else.

" She's right little bro. We're proud of you". Nightwing said while his brothers smiled.

" I couldn't have done it without you four. You made me who I am for the past year and I'm glad your my brothers".

" Us too". Red Hood said giving one of his rare real smiles.

" Now back to business. We have learned who is leading this plan". Superman

" Who is it"? Red Robin asked.

" Deathstroke".

Robin who was leaning back in his chair lost his grip on the table and fell back landing with a thud and causing some people to look at him.

" What"! Red Robin, Red Hood, Nightwing and Renegade all shouted.

Robin knew Deathstroke wanted him to be his apprentice. He's tried four times. Three out of four of those his brothers were there.

" Robin". Nightwing said making Robin stand up and look at his older brother. " Robin as your older brother and one of your guardians you will not be apart of this".

" No". Robin said crossing his arms and making everyone stare in shock.

" What". Red Hood hissed leaning against the table.

" I said no. I'm staying on the mission and no one can stop me".

" We're doing this to protect you Robin". Renegade hissed.

" I'll be protected out in the field".

" That's not the point Robin. You'll be safer if your not in the field". Red Robin said

" I'm still going".

" Your just like Batman"! All four brothers shouted.

Robin's expression was unreadable. He was shocked that his brothers would call him Batman.

" Your stubborn, arrogant, and you act like him more then Renegade"!

" I won't become Batman"! Robin shouted causing everyone to shut up. " I'm not willing to sacrifice everything! I'm not ready to be leader! I'm not ready to put people's lives at risk"!

Everyone stared shocked for a moment. They had never heard Robin say such things about being Batman or being leader even if that was a few years away.

Before anyone could say anything though Robin pulled out a five bird a rangs and threw them faster then anyone had ever seen and a smoke pellet so they wouldn't see.

A few seconds later three grunts of pain were heard. Nightwing, Red Robin, and Renegade.

" ROBIN YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU ARE OFF THIS MISSION AND YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THREE MONTHS BOTH AS ROBIN AND RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON- WAYNE". Red Hood shouted.

Once the smoke cleared everyone saw Nightwing, Red Robin, and Renegade all had a bird a rang threw the shoulder and were bleeding.

Robin looked at everyone and saw surprise.

" What have I done". Robin said before running to the zeta tubes and headed toward Gotham.

Recognized Robin B01

No one went after him they just watched him leave.

" Let's get you three to the infirmary meeting is postponed until next week you are all dismissed". Superman said

Everyone stood up and without another word all headed home.

" Hood where'd Robin go". Nightwing hissed as the bird a rang was pulled out of his shoulder and quickly bandaged.

" I don't know. Did I do the right thing"? Red Hood asked his three older brothers.

" Yes I think you did little bro". Nightwig said standing up along with his brothers.

" Where do you think he went"? Red Robin asked.

" The only place he could go to talk to someone who would listen. Gotham cemetery". Renegade replied.

" Thanks Superman, Black Canary". Nightwing said before running toward the zeta tubes with his brothers right behind him.

Meanwhile Dick or rather Robin was on the ground at Gotham cemetery talking to the person he knew would listen.

" Hey Bruce I.. I don't know what to do anymore". Dick sobbed. " I threw bird a rangs at my older brothers and ran Bruce I'm a lost bird. I hit Terry, Tim and Damien. I lost myself when they called me like Batman. I don't wanna be the Batman".

" You don't have to be Robin". Nightwing said from behind him with his brothers.

Robin immediately stood up and threw down a smoke pellet and shouted " You should Hate me"! and disappeared.

" Robin wait"! Renegade shouted running after him.

Nightwing sighed and instructed Red Robin to follow Renegade while him and Red Hood take the roof.

" Robin I just wanna talk to you Renegade shouted flipping over a trash can Robin threw down to block Renegades path.

" Get away from me"! Robin shouted back as he ran out of the alley.

Renegade shouted " Robin get your ass back here now"! As he saw Robin go through another alley.

" Robin"! Renegade heard Red Robin shout down the alley he had just gone through.

Renegade looked up at the sky and said " How did you do it father". And took off after his two brothers.

A few minutes later all four brothers had found Robin and had him corned in an alley.

" Robin stop running from us were trying to talk to you". Red Robin said

" I just injured three of you your supposed to be mad at me like Batman would be"!

Nightwing was the first to realize what this is about. He wanted them to treat him like Batman would but they couldn't do that only Bruce could do that.

" And you". Robin said pointing at Red Hood. " You are not taking Robin away from me for three months".

" Robin what Red Hood did was the right thing to do". Nightwing said

" No one is taking what I have left of Batman away from me. You wanna ground me from taking flight good luck".

With that Robin took off once again to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

An- Hello readers of mine :-) Alright so first thing I wanted to say was thanks for all who are already following this story, favorited this story and those who have reviewed it! :-) you made my day :-) So here's chapter 2 hope you like it :-)

The four brothers had been looking for Robin for a few hours and still hasn't found him.

Nightwing sighed as he stopped on the rooftop he was on and looked up.

" Wherever you are Robin I hope your safe and may Batman be with you".

Just then his earpiece buzzed and Robin's voice came through.

" I'm with Red Arrow. I'm fine". Then the line went dead.

"At least he checked in" Nightwing thought.

His earpiece buzzed again and it was his three brothers.

" Did Robin call you"? All three asked at the same time.

" Yes he did. I'll track the signal".

A moment later it showed Robin's location. Star City Roy's apartment.

" He's at Roy's apartment. We'll meet there. Do not make a sound.

" Whatever later". Red Hood said hanging up

" See ya". Red Robin said

" I'll see you there". Renegade said

As Nightwing jumped from rooftop to rooftop Robin's word replayed in his mind.

" No one is taking what I have left of Batman away from me".

Nightwing sighed and realized Robin was afraid of losing another family member and his Robin persona was what he had left of Batman even though there was stuff in the batcave it was the Robin suit that had all the memories. That's why he wanted to be out in the field to try and protect the ones he loves and not feel so helpless like with Batman and his parents and live the adventurous life he was brought into.

When Nightwing arrived in Star City ten minutes later his brothers were all there waiting outside Roy's apartment.

Red Hood was about to kick the door open but stopped when he heard his little brother crying and Roy's words.

" It's okay Dick. It'll be okay".

" They wanna take me off of Robin for three months. They can't do that"!

" Dick calm down. I'm sure they won't take Robin away forever just for a little bit".

" Robin is a part of me. I haven't stopped since Bruce died and I'm not gonna stop now"! Dick sobbed into Roy.

Roy did the best he could as he comforted his little brother. He had taken his mask off when he first arrived at Roy's apartment so Roy could see the hurt and betrayal.

" This", Robin said pointing to his R on his chest," Is what my mother called me. It's mine and no one is taking what I have left of Batman and my mother away".

Dick stood up and kicked the door at his last sentence and managed to hit Jason and Damien in the face.

" How stupid do you think I am"! Dick shouted

" Your not grounded from Robin". Terry said stepping into Roy's apartment and take off his mask along with his brothers getting straight to the point.

" What"? Dick asked shocked

" Yeah I agree what"!Jason shouted

" What"! Damien and Tim shouted

" On my way over I realized Robin means everything to you and it's the first thing Bruce gave you after he made you his son. Also from what you just said its the only thing you have your mother and I'm not taking that away from you ever". Terry said as he loomed Dick right in the eye.

Dick just ran up to Terry and gave him a hug with tears streaming down his face.

" Thank you Terry. I love you guys and I'm sorry I ran all over Gotham and had you worry".

" Sure thing Dickie".Terry said as he released his little brother.

" You better be Grayson. I was about to call the league and the team on you". Damien growled walking up to Dick and looking him straight in the eye.

" Awwww Big D you do care". Dick said unfazed by the stare and hugged his older brother.

Jason,Terry, Tim and even Roy burst out laughing while Damien realized what he said.

" Grayson get off of me before I throw a bird a rang in your shoulder". Damien growled making Dick let go and for a split his face showed regret but then changed to happy.

" It was nice while it lasted. At least Jason took a picture". Dick said smiling.

" You didn't". Damien said as turned around and saw Jason and Tim laughing at the picture while Terry just smirked along with Roy.

" Jason"! Damien shouted making Jason run to the bathroom in Roy's small apartment.

Dick couldn't take it anymore and burst into a fit a laughter and fell on the floor with Tim right next to him.

Terry watched the scene of his brothers. He had a weird family but they were his weird family and he loved them more then anything.

" Hey Roy thanks for watching Dick". Terry said

" It's no big deal plus I'm used to my little brother coming unannounced".

" I've been doing it for years". Dick said as he managed to get his laughter under control

" Jason get your ass out here so I can beat your ass"! Damien shouted

" Never"! Jason shouted back.

" Jason get out here now! We're going home"! Terry shouted

" Only if demon boy here leaves first"! Jason said

" Jason get out there now or your grounded and Damien get away from the door"! Terry shouted

" Fine if you really want me too! Jason shouted as he kicked the door hitting Damien and bolted toward the door only to slam right into Tim.

" Son of a bitch! Jason cursed

" Jason Todd Wayne watch your mouth"! Terry shouted as he helped Jason and Tim up.

Dick couldn't help but laugh. It was just hilarious seeing Damien get hit by a door twice then seeing Jason slam right into Tim.

" Shut it Dick". Jason hissed about to punch his little brother.

" Let's just go". Terry said

" Bye Roy thanks for everything". Dick said giving Roy a quick hug.

" Your always welcome here Dick and your welcome little brother". Roy replied

All five brothers walked outside and closed the door only to duck as bullets whizzed past them.

Terry looked to where the bullets were coming and saw Deathstroke with one of Jokers guns.

" It's Deathstroke"! Jason now Red Hood shouted.

Robin was dodging bullets as fast as he could but Deathstroke was faster.

" Robin move"! Red Robin shouted as he saw three bullets coming his brothers way but it was too late two bullets grazed Robin and one found its way into Robin's left side in different places making him scream in pain and falling on the floor grabbing his left side.

Red Hood fired his gun but Deathstoke was already gone.

" Robin"! Nightwing shouted kneeling down to Robin along with Red Robin, Renegade, and Red Hood.

Red Arrow had ran out the moment he heard Robin scream and the bullets had stopped.

" We gotta call the watchtower now". Nightwing said adding pressure to one of Robins wounds while his brothers did the same.

" I'm on it". Red Arrow said pressing his earpiece.

" Red Arrow to watchtower please come in".

" Red Arrow whats wrong". Black Canary's voice said

" Deathstroke happened that's what. Robin's hurt were bringing up to the watchtower".

" We'll prepare the med bed whats his status".

" One bullet in the left side and two grazed him.

" Bring him in we'll be ready when he you and the bats get here".

" Understood Red Arrow out".

" Roy-boy whats the status". Red Hood said.

" Black Canary said they'll have the med bed ready once we reach the watch tower".

" I'll carry Robin". Red Robin offered standing up.

" All right lets move then. The zeta tube isn't that far away". Nightwing said standing up.

Red Robin picked up Robin very careful like he was made of glass.

" I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough". Robin said before passing out as they started walking.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner or fast enough. I failed you". Red Robin said letting silent tears run down his face as he walked.

" Tim it's not your fault". Nightwing said using Red Robin's name.

" But it is. I..If I had told Dick to move faster or tried to push him he wouldn't be bleeding in three different places ". Tim said

" Tim stop beating yourself up. We can never predict who's gonna get hit so stop moping and be happy he's not died". Terry said

" Thanks Terry". Tim said with a smile.

" It's my job".

They stepped through the zeta tubes and Red Robin immediately handed him over to Black Canary and Superman watching him go down the hall to the med wing. Flash, Green Arrow and Wonder Women were had just came out of the kitchen and stared at the young heroes.

It wasn't until then that Tim looked at his gloves and costume. He was covered in his little brothers blood.

Tim started hyperventilating and fell on side.

" Tim"! His brothers and Roy shouted as they saw there brother and friend fall.

Nightwing flipped his brother over and saw he was sweating and he was still hyperventilating.

Flash ran over to the bat boys and quickly kneeled beside Tim.

" He's going into shock". Flash said

Flash picked up Tim and said " He'll be fine". Before running down the hall.

Terry couldn't take it anymore and fell on his knees and let his emotions take over.

Red Arrow was watching the bats fall apart. He punched the wall and left a hole in it.

" Thanks for everything Roy". Terry said before he let out a sob he had been holding in.

" You five are my family too. I'm not leaving until your all together". Roy said

" Thanks". Was all Terry could manage.

Damien never was never good at emotions. He just listened to his brother and Roy talk.

Jason was a wreck. He tried not to show it but it didn't always work. He shot people every now and then but this was different, this was his little brother for crying out loud!

" Please be okay Dickie". Jason whispered.

" I wish you were here father". Damien whispered to himself letting one tear fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonder Women walked up to Terry and sat next to him. She knew he knew she was there.

" He would've been proud of you five you know". Wonder Women said once Terry calmed down and looked at her.

" I remember the first time he brought each of you to the watchtower for the first time". Diana said

" You do"? Damien said walking over to Terry and sitting next to him.

" Everyone does". Green Arrow standing up against the wall opposite of Roy wondering where the time had gone between them.

" Really"? Jason asked leaning up against a wall arms crossed against his chest.

" Terry, Damien you were sixteen and fourteen the first time I saw you. You came in your Nightwing costume Terry and I knew Clark had told you the story of Nightwing and Damien you in your older Renegade costume. You were like Bruce even back then. Diana said

" You were the second person of the league I met after Superman". Terry said

" Yeah for me too. You asked me why I chose the name Renegade and I told whats it to you then father glared at me". Damien said with a smirk.

" Nothing's changed then demon child". Jason said with a smirk earning a glare from Damien.

Recognized Red Arrow B08, Green Arrow A4. The zeta announced Roy's and Ollie's departure.

Jason was the first one to spot a note on the wall by the zeta tubes.

" Jason, Tim, Terry and Damien, Ollie has gone back to Star City to patrol while I will be heading to Central City to get Wally since Dick is his brother too not sure how long I'll be gone. Keep me posted. Roy and Ollie. Jason read

" Why didn't Barry go and get Wally,"? Jason asked

" Probably because he wouldn't have been able to handle seeing Dick". Diana replied

" That makes sense but isn't he gonna be ticked at Barry for not telling him"? Jason asked

" He probably will be". Terry answered

" May I continue with my story now"? Diana asked

" Yes". Everybody replied

" So anyway the first time you walked through the zeta tubes I was surprised Bruce had taken up not one protégé but two protégées then two become three then four and finally five". Bruce got you at age 7 Damien and when you turned 12 you became Renegade and

" You remember all that"? Damien asked

" Yeah it seems just like yesterday. Bruce told me the story behind everyone of you. Terry because your parents were killed by Jokers goons and Damien because you wanted to stand up to your mother and wanted more in life".

" Then there was Tim a couple years later". Wonder Women continued. " Tim was different then any kid I had seen at the age of eleven. The first time Bruce brought Tim he was Robin. Bruce only smiled here when one of you was here with him".

" Really"? Terry and Damien asked

" Even me"? Jason asked curiously.

" Yes Jason even you. Every time you showed him something you learned he was proud and he showed it for a brief moment before going back into batman mode".

"It was funny actually seeing Batman smile since Batman never smiled but I guess around you guys he was Bruce Wayne. I remember when Bruce told me what the story behind Tim was I was surprised. Tim's parents were never around and never noticed when he was around so Bruce took him in after his parents died in a crash a couple years after he had known him". Diana said

" Drake is still nervous to make a mistake. He still thinks things to much most of the time". Damien said

" Then there was you Jason". Wonder Women smiled.

" Jason you were and still the most headstrong kid I have ever had attitude the first time I met you. You had anger issues way worse back then but you've gotten better over the years. You took out half the league within five minutes but then Dick came and broke the record since he was nine and you were ten. I remember you broke Flash's wrist within a second he made contact with you Jason. You were a good fighter for being twelve when Bruce brought you. You were happy to be Robin every time you smiled you made Bruce smile just like Terry, Damien and Tim had.

" Bruce scolded me for breaking Flash's wrist even though it healed in a few minutes and smiled when I took out the league". Jason said

" Then at fourteen Jason your death hit everyone hard especially Bruce and Dick".

Jason's eyes widened. He didn't think Bruce would care so much since he was violent and a disappointment.

" Jay". Terry said getting Jason's attention. " When you passed Bruce said that was his biggest failure not saving you. He didn't give up either".

For the first time since ever everyone saw a tear roll down Jason's face.

" Dick had only been with us a year and a half". Damien said

" He was more aggressive and more direct. I saw the four of you train harder then I had ever seen after Jason's death. You were here and I remember I saw Bruce shout at Tim to be faster other wise he'd be died. I walked in right then and saw Tim get knocked down by Bruce's foot and shouted at Bruce for being to tough on an seventeen year old who had just lost a younger brother. Dick looked scared. Bruce may have been the man I loved but that didn't mean I was going to let him treat his kids like that".

" You shouted at him for half an hour before Superman broke it up". Terry said.

" You looked like you were about to break fathers face". Damien said

" Then Jason you were brought back with some complications. Bruce may not have been happy for what you've done and become but was still happy he was back".

" Then three years later there was Dick. The nine year old was so happy he had you four and Bruce as his new family and everyone could see that. The first time I saw him do a quadruple flip over you Jason I was amazed along with everyone else".

" He broke a chandelier this morning". Damien said.

" Whats why were late". Terry said

" Number 5 actually". Jason said

" I remember the first he got hurt. He was only Robin for a couple months then Joker happened".

" Don't". Terry said surprising Diana, Jason and Damien. " It'd be to hard".

" Alright". Diana said respected the bats wishes. " Your brother took out half the league at age nine. Batman was so proud he said good job and made your brother smile and do a handspring and a double flip to impress him"

" He still did until Bruce passed then he just tried even harder since its just us". Terry said in a sad tone.

" Fathers death struck Grayson harder then anyone". Damien said

" He wants us to act like Batman but no one can". Jason said

A moment later Flash walked out with Tim in civilian clothes that the bats keep in one of the many places.

" Tim! Drake"! Terry, Jason and Damien shouted at the same time and ran up to there younger brother.

Terry hugged his younger brother while Damien and Jason just gave him a rare smile

" You alright"? Terry said as he pulled away.

" It was too much". Tim said leaning against the wall and closed his eyes behind his mask that was still on.

" I had never seen Dick bleed so much and I freaked. It was dad all over again. So much blood and it's all my fault"! Tim shouted the last part and punched the wall.

His brothers, Diana, and Barry all watched at the middle bird finally let his emotions take over. When a bat let there emotions out it was chaos.

" It's my fault. Everything's my fault"! Tim shouted punching the wall again.

" Tim calm down! It wasn't your fault"! Terry shouted as he watched his brother slam his fist into another wall.

" It should've been me! I failed my little brother! I failed dad just like I failed my parents"! Tim shouted

" Drake"... Damien said only to be cut off by Tim.

" I failed everyone I care about! I failed myself"! Tim shouted falling on his hands and knees tears streaming down his face.

" You haven't failed us". Jason said hoping it would calm Tim down a bit. It didn't work.

" I'm a shame to dad. I shouldn't even be Red Robin". Tim whispered mostly to himself.

" Bullshit Drake". Damien hissed surprise everyone.

" He's right Tim that is fucking bull shit and you know it". Jason hissed also.

Terry didn't really like his brothers swearing but for once he'd allow it only because maybe they could talk some sense into Tim If they threatened him with swearing.

" If you weren't meant to be Red Robin father wouldn't have let you be. If father didn't want you to be Red Robin he would've said no not yes. Now get your fucking act together before I fucking kick your ass". Damien hissed

" Don't think I won't kick your ass either Tim. I may be your younger brother but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass". Jason said

Tim just nodded and smiled.

" Bruce was proud of you the day you came to the watchtower and told him you could finally do a triple backflip with two back springs". Barry said smiling

" I was shouting Bruce I got it, I did it, I got it all through the watchtower". Tim said smiling a little making his brothers smile.

" We still have the video". Diana said standing up.

" You do"? The bats boys asked

" Yeah wanna see it"? Flash said walking over to the computer.

" Sure". Tim said standing up.

" I gotta see this". Jason said

Barry opened a file that read Tim/ Red Robin number 23.

" Recognized Red Robin B25" the zeta tube announced on the screen  
as Tim stepped through the zeta tubes and into the watchtower.

" Bruce! I did it! I finally did it! I got it! I got it". Shouted an 14 year old Tim also Red Robin.

Bruce or rather Batman was in a league meeting when he heard his third son shout through the watchtower.

All the other league members stared at Tim as he came in the meeting room giving one last shout. " I finally got it Bruce"!

" You finally got what Tim"? Bruce asked

" I can finally do a triple flip and two backhand springs of the trampoline.

" Let's see it then". Bruce said giving a little smile.

" Okay"! Tim shouted and headed toward the gym with his father right behind him along with the league who were at the meeting, Barry/Flash, Dinah/Black Canary, Diana/Wonder Women,Clark/ Superman, Oliver/Green Arrow and Arthur/Aquaman.

" Alright Tim show me what you learned". Bruce said as the other leaguers arrived.

Tim just nodded. Tim ran a little bit before doing a front handspring onto a trampoline and bounced and a few feet. Tim then pushed himself forward and flipped once, twice then three and landed on his hands then did two backhand springs.

The league stood wide eyed. How could an fourteen do things that they couldn't do? It wasn't right! But the kid was being raised by the dark knight and that meant a lot of things

Bruce walked over to Tim and ruffled his hair with a smile and whispered " Good job son. I'm proud of you".

Tim beamed and said " Thanks dad".

Bruce then became Batman, cleared his throat and said " Nice job. Tuck sooner and be tighter you'll go faster. Do it again".

Tim just smiled and nodded and did as his father had told him and he went faster. When he landed he saw Bruce smiling a true smile and that him happy that his father was proud of him.

The video ended and Tim had a smile on his face and suddenly ran toward the gym.

" Tim"? Terry said confused and took off after his brother with Damien, Jason, Diana and Barry right behind him.

When Tim arrived he smiled as the trampoline was still there after five years.

Tim moved the trampoline over a little bit so he would have more room and backed up.

Right when everyone walked in Tim took off and did the same exact thing he did five years ago with a smile the whole time except with three backhand springs, then a front flip.

Then all of the sudden the moment Tim landed the trampoline flipped over and over until it hit Tim's foot.

" I knew you were watching dad". Tim said with a smile along with his brothers, Diana, and Barry. " I hope I've made you proud".


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later after the bats, Diana and Barry had left the gym Superman came out of the med wing.

The brothers all walked over to Clark waiting for him to speak.

" Dick is stable for now and he's gonna be fine. You'll be able to see him in a few minutes". Clark said and looked at Tim whose knuckles were bleeding a little.

" Tim would you like me to fix your hand". Clark asked earning everyone to stare at Tim's right hand.

" Yes". Terry answered knowing Tim would say no.

Tim glared at his older brother but allowed Clark to fix his hand.

Clark cleaned his knuckles with alcohol so they wouldn't get infected.

Tim hissed as the alcohol hit his knuckles and resisted the urge to pull away.

Clark then wrapped his hand and said " Bruce used to do the same thing when one of you were missing or hurt".

" I know". Was all Tim said leaning against the wall that was closest.

" You should get some sleep Tim". Terry said as he watched Tim sit on the floor pulling his knees to his chest and his arms resting on top.

" Your one to talk". Tim said. " At least I sleep more then you".

" He's got you there McGinnis". Damien said

" You stay up later then I do half the time Damien". Terry hissed

" You both stay up late". Jason said

" Like you don't. You stay up till five am half the time! Where the hell do you go"! Terry shouted

" None of your fucking business Terry"! Jason shouted

Jason didn't want Terry knowing that when he leaves he's getting illegal drugs from Gotham Harbor while stopping the shipment. Dick's gone with him a few times but that's only because he dragged him with him.

" It is my business as your older brother and guardian and watch your language"! Terry shouted

" Quiet"! Diana shouted making all four stop.

" Sorry". Terry, Damien and Jason said

Everyone looked at Tim waiting for him to speak but realized Tim was sleeping with his head in his arms and knees.

Terry was about to move Tim but Diana stopped him and said " Let him sleep Terry he needs it".

Terry just nodded and also sat down the same way Tim was along with Jason and Damien.

A few minutes passed and Tim started muttering in his sleep catching everyone's attention.

" Don't leave me". Tim muttered making all his brothers sit around him and get worried.

" Terry I need you".

Terry's heart broke at hearing those words leave his brothers mouth. He was never gonna leave Tim or his other brothers.

" Jason, Damien don't leave".

Jason and Damien said nothing except gave each other a quick glance.

" Your not an assassin Damien".

Damien was shocked. What was his little brother dreaming about.

" Don't join them Damien".

Damien knew who Tim was talking about. The light and his mother.

" Jay your more then that".

" More then what"? Jason asked himself.

" Don't take the job Jason".

Jason grunted in confusion and annoyance. He wanted to know what his older brother was seeing.

" Diana, Mom no".

" He called me mom". Diana said shocked.

" We all think of you as our mom Diana especially Dick". Terry said

" We love you". Terry continued.

" I love you too". Diana said.

They all turned there attention back to Tim who was now breathing faster.

" Don't do it don't do it". Tim muttered

" Drake wake up". Damien said

" Don't worry Dick I'll protect you".

" Tim wake up please".

" Over my dead body Deathstroke". Tim muttered once again

" Tim wake up". Terry pleaded

" No no no No"! Tim shouted as he shot up smacking his head against the wall.

" Ow". Tim said rubbing his head.

" You okay"? Terry asked

Tim knew Terry wasn't just referring to the smack on the wall he was talking about his dream.

" Don't lie to us Drake". Damien said in a voice that sounded like Bruce.

" It seemed real". Tim said

" It wasn't real Tim were all here, Deathstroke's not here, were not going to leave you Tim ever". Terry said

" Promise. Promise me you won't ever leave me". Tim pleaded

" We promise. You wanna talk about it"? Terry asked

" Deathstroke". Tim whispered

" What about Deathstroke". Damien asked

" He". Tim stopped and took a shaky breath before continuing. " He killed you".

" Dick was the only one left everyone left me even Diana. He wanted Dick so I did the only thing I could I stood in front of him and I think I said over my dead body. I was scared". Tim whispered the last part. " You all left me". Tim sobbed

Terry pulled his brother into a hug and let cry. He didn't want his brother to feel alone.

" Tim in your dream you called Diana mom". Terry said after a few minutes

" I did"? Tim asked

" Yes you did Tim and she wants to tell you something". Terry said and pulled away so Diana could talk to Tim.

" Tim since Bruce first introduced me too you all I wanted to do was protect you like a mother would. I felt like you were mine and same with your brothers. When I see all five of you happy it makes me happy". Diana said

" Bruce always said how much he loved you. You were his world". Tim said looking at Diana who now had tears in her eyes. " He said you'd make a great mother some day".

Diana let a few tears fall. Hearing Tim say Bruce loved her and she meant the world to him was heart breaking and warming at the time.

" I can't lose another set of parents. None of us can". Tim said

Diana put her hands on Tim's shoulders, took his mask, looked at him right in the eye and said " I'm not leaving for a long time Tim".

Tim smiled and hugged Diana. " Thanks you".

" Your welcome my little warrior".

An- Hope you liked it :-) See you soon :-) Irisflower101 out


	5. Chapter 5

An- I'm so sorry! I've just been so busy! I have finals next week and I'm stressing myself out! Anyway here's the next chapter and I will try my hardest to update this story again soon! Thanks for staying with me you are the best and I love you for it! :-)

A few minutes passed before all four bats were asleep again. Tim was in the same position as he was, Jason was curled up in a ball a few feet away from Tim, Terry was laying on his left side his left hand supporting his head, and Damien was laying the same way Terry was expect the opposite side and hand.

" They look so young when there sleeping". Diana whispered to Barry

" They don't look like broken kids. They look like everything's fine". Barry replied.

" Especially Jason and Tim". Clark added.

" So what are we doing about Deathstroke"? Diana asked looking at all four boys.

" There's nothing we can do. Deathstroke covers his tracks unlike most criminals he doesn't leave clues. We'll just keep looking for him". Clark answered

" They'll probably look first once Dick is fine if he'll let them look". Diana said

" He won't with Bruce's death date around the corner ". Barry said

" They didn't only lose Bruce last year they also lost Alfred". Diana said

A few months after Bruce had passed Alfred had passed. It was to be expected but no one thought it would come so soon after Bruce.

" They all spent the night here and slept in the same room". Barry said

" We're the only family they have left". Diana said

Jason groaned as he shifted earning Diana, Barry and Clark to stare at the 2nd youngest bird.

" Bruce". Jason mumbled then shifted again.

" Jason may not show it but he misses Bruce". Diana said to Barry.

" They all do". Barry replied

" I'll go check on Dick and Dinah". Clark said walking down the hall.

Recognized Kid Flash B02 Red Arrow B08.

The zeta tubes announced Roy's and Wally's arrival making the bats get up.

Wally did not look happy at all. He looked ready to explode any moment now.

" WHAT THE HELL UNCLE BARRY! YOU DONT EVEN TELL ME MY LITTKE BROTHER GOT SHOT!" Wally shouted

" Wally I can explain". Barry said calmly.

" IM SURE YOU CAN"!

" I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd freak out".

" I'm sure I could've handled it uncle Barry".

" No offense flash boy but you would've freaked out. Tim did". Jason said earning a glare from Tim.

" He's right Wally. Tim went into shock which means you would've done the same". Terry said

Wally looked at Tim. If Tim went into shock then he would've had a panic attack and passed out.

Wally sighed and said " Your probably right. I'm sorry for shouting at you Uncle Barry".

" It's fine Wally you were just worried". Barry replied

" When can we see Dick"? Wally asked

" As soon as Clark says we can". Diana answered

At that moment Clark came down the hall and looked at everyone.

" You can see Dick now. He's a sleep at the moment so don't be too loud. He should wake up in a few". Clark said

All six teens walked down the hall as the adults all watched them.

Terry took a deep breath as they all stopped outside the door. Terry's hands were shaking but he didn't notice.

" McGinnis your hands are shaking". Damien said

Terry looked down and saw what Damien was talking about. Terry then tried to stop the shaking but failed.

Damien walked up to Terry and looked at his brother. His face was full of worry.

" He'll be okay. He's a bat remember". Damien said to Terry before opening the door before anyone could respond

Dick had tubes down his throat to help him breath and had some other wires attached to him.

Tim tensed the moment he saw Dick but relaxed when Terry put an arm around him.

" He'll be back to normal in a week or two". Dinah said.

They all just nodded not trusting there voices.

" Tim". Dick said his voice hoarse.

Tim walked up to his brother and said " I'm here Dick. Were all here".

" Don't blame yourself". Was all Dick said before shutting his eyes again.

" I'm sorry". Tim said

" He's right Tim. It's not your fault. Were a family and family makes mistakes together". Terry said.

Tim just nodded and yawned along with Jason.

" You two should get some sleep". Roy said.

" I'm fine Roy-Boy". Jason said.

" When was the last time you slept"? Roy asked

" Umm a week ago. No biggie". Jason replied

" And why haven't you slept in a week Jason". Terry asked crossing his arms over his chest.

" Ummm you know for reasons". Jason replied.

If Terry founds out what Dick and I have been doing were screwed. Jason thought.

" What reasons Jason". Terry growled getting impatient.

" Like I said reasons". Jason said walking out of the med wing not wanting anyone to shout in there and wake Dick up.

" Don't make me use truth syringe Jason". Terry said pulling out a small tube and a needle.

" Don't even think about it and where the hell did you get that". Jason hissed.

" I have connections and I won't have to use this if you tell why you haven't slept in a week".

Jason sighed knowing he was defeated and said " Alright fine you ass hole the reason I haven't slept in a week is because there's been drug deals around Gotham and Dick and I have been stopping them for a week. Also we've been stopping shipments of the Joker's new laughing and fear gas ".

" So you and Dick as what? Red Hood and Robin"? Tim asked

" Well I've been going a Red Hood, Dick's been going as Shadow, Red Hoods partner".

" Why couldn't Dick go as Robin"? Tim asked again.

" Dick said he had a reputation as Robin which I understood since I know the whole reputation thing so he created his own villains persona".

" Why would you need Dick for this though"? Terry asked

" Dick wasn't supposed to be but he said he didn't want to lose me again so I let him come only because he caught me sneaking out one night".

" Why'd he choose Shadow"? Damien asked

" Bruce always said stay in the shadows so Dick chose Shadow".

" That makes sense". Roy said

" Should we tell the team about him"? Wally asked

" Not now. We'll give it a couple days". Terry answered since he didn't want to deal with the team right now.

" You six gonna spend the night here"? Barry asked

" Yeah". All six teens said at the time.

" Well you know where your rooms are and if you need anything just ask". Dinah said

" Thanks". Terry said as he let out a yawn along with Tim, Damien and Jason.

" We'll keep you posted on Dick while you four get some rest". Diana said

" But". The four bats said only to get cut off

" Now"! Diana shouted causing all four bats to run and flip to there rooms.

When Terry walked into his room he realized what a mess his room was. There was a pile of clothes by the bathroom, half his bed sheets were on the floor, his dresser had a drawer sticking out and he had papers scattered all over his desk.

Terry had felt so helpless when he saw Dick fall to the floor. He had promised Bruce he would take care of Dick when he passed and today he had failed that job.

Terry took a quick shower then laid down and in a couple minutes he was out like a light.

Damien's room was just like Terry's he had stuff everywhere except his desk wasn't filled with papers it was filled with pictures. Pictures of his family and allies.

Damien picked up a photo that was on the floor and realized it was taken about a week before Bruce had passed when they had a charity ball at the manor and they were all in suits. Bruce had his arms around Jason, who did not look happy but gave a small smirk, and Bruce's other arm was around Terry. Terry had a hand on Dick's shoulder and his other hand was by his side while Dick had both his hands by his sides and had that look on his face that said trouble and Damien was on the side by Terry and Alfred was next to Damien.

Damien shook his head before the memories came back and made him look weak if his brothers were to walk in. Damien then set the photo down with the others, took a quick shower, and then laid down for five minutes before his eyes shut.

Tim's room was completely different from his brothers. None of Tim's stuff was on the floor, everything was organized and his desk was neat and tidy.

Tim had never felt so weak before until today when he saw his little brother get shot right in front of him. It was terrifying. It was heart breaking knowing you couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening.

Tim suddenly shuddered and took a shower letting the cool water relax him. After fifteen minutes Tim stepped out, got dressed and went to bed.

Jason's room was way worse then Terry's and Damien's . His guns were scattered all over the floor along with bullets, his helmet was thrown on the floor along with his uniform and some other clothes.

All Jason wanted to do was shoot Deathstroke and make him pay for what he had done to his little brother. Jason really wished it had been him instead. He could handle anything that was throw his way or so he thought. He might have to call Kori and have her and Roy help him now since Shadow was out.

Jason took a deep breath and relaxed. Dick was safe and alive and that's all that mattered.

Jason then hopped in the shower and let the water run and relax him. After a few minutes Jason got out and went to his bed and laid there until his eye lids grew heavy and he was finally asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back :-) Merry Christmas everyone and enjoy chapter 6 :-) This is the longer chapter I've done so far :-) Hope you like it :-)

Wonder Women watched as the four boys went to their rooms. She sighed and walked to the zeta tubes and into the bat cave.

There was matts all over the floor for training, some punching bags on the ground and busted, gloves, and some files scattered on the desk.

Diana then looked at the glass cases that held the boys old and new costumes.

She looked at Jason's that had a plate at the bottom that read " A good soldier".

Diana then looked at Bruce's costume and saw his had a plate just like Jason's.

" A good father, friend, mentor and a brave man who never will be forgotten".

Diana felt tears in her eyes. The pain the boys must've felt making the plate, the heart and courage it took.

" They need you". Diana said putting a hand on the glass. " They never expected you to leave so soon and sudden. They try so hard not to show their hurting kinda like you did. I thought I lost you forever until I saw your five sons a day after you passed in full uniform already giving commands to there groups and leaving".

Flashback

It had been a full day since Batman/Bruce had passed. It was so fast no one expected it.

The team, the league, the titans, outlaws and close friends were all at the mountain minus the bats and Ravager.

" Dick, Terry, Tim, Jason and Damien have got to be devastated". Wonder Women said

" Especially Dick". Barry said

" Alfred can't handle all five at once". Wally said

" Especially friend Jason". Kori said

Everyone was silent a moment until the zeta tubes went off announced the five people they never expected.

Recognized Robin B01, Red Hood B24, Red Robin B25, Renegade B26, Nightwing B27

There stood the five sons of Batman/Bruce. Terry/ Nightwing the oldest, Damien/Renegade second oldest, Tim/Red Robin middle child, Jason/Red Hood second youngest, Dick/Robin the youngest.

Everyone was speechless. There stood five people who had just lost a father a second time,in full uniform.

" Jason". Kori and Roy said

Jason said nothing. He wanted so bad to just cry but he wasn't going to. He had to be strong like Bruce would've wanted and for Dick.

" What are you five doing here"? Wonder Women asked

Nightwing stepped forward and said " Business as usual".

" You can't be serious"! Everyone shouted

" We are". Red Robin said

" Rob"? Wally said looking at his best friend.

" Like Nightwing said business as usual". Robin said

Everyone could hear the hurt in his voice. No one said anything though.

" Outlaws were moving out. We're stopping a shipment of Joker gas". Jason said about to walk away but not before turning around, putting his hands on Dick's shoulders and bending down so he was his level.

" You gonna be okay without me squirt"? Jason asked

" Stay traught". Dick said hugging his brother good bye. " Come back".

" I will I promise". Jason said returning the hug and standing up and turning toward Roy and Kori and left through the zeta tunes with his fellow outlaws.

" Titans were heading out also. The brotherhood of evil is out let's move". Red Robin said

" Be safe Dick". Tim said ruffling his brothers hair.

" You too Tim".

No one said no to the bats as two out of five had already left. There were just like Batman. Keep moving no matter what.

" I'll see you guys soon. I've got someone to see". Damien said

" Be careful Damien". Terry said

" I will".

Terry knew who Damien was going to see. Talia al ghul, his mother. She's got to be devastated just like they are.

" Good luck Dami". Dick said

" Thanks". Damien said giving Dick a hug before leaving.

Terry turned to his little brother and said " You ready little wing".

Robin smirked and said " Hell yeah".

Terry smiled and looked at Dick. He resembled more of Bruce then he realized.

" Team you will be heading to Star Labs. There has been weird things happening in that building and you are to grab info and get out. You leave in five". Nightwing said

" Your not coming"? Robin said his voice sounding so small to everyone.

" Sorry little wing I've got a class to go to". Terry said

" You won't leave me will you"?

" Not for a long time buddy. I love you be safe".

" Love you too".

Nightwing left and looked back. Dick would be okay. He's got his team, his family.

Robin turned around and smirked.

" Let's go"! Robin shouted letting out his signature crackle.

Everyone knew it was fake but everyone smiled. Same old Robin.

End Flashback

"Terry has your leadership, Damien has your attitude, Tim has your thinking, Jason has your anger and Dick that kid has everything else about you. You left your legacies and I will cherish them forever".

Diana then walked away from the glass case and saw another glass of with Alfred's suit next to Bruce's suit.

" Alfred you left so soon after Bruce. The boys couldn't handle another loss. I'll never forget that day. They all broke that day".

Flashback

A few months after Bruce had passed and everyone was still getting used to it. The team and the league were having a mentor and protégée bonding tomorrow so everyone was at the cave.

" Nightwing to cave. Nightwing to cave". Terry's voice came through the computer.

The team and the league walked over to the computer and Superman answered it.

" Nightwing what is it"?

" It's Agent A". Nightwing said trying not to cry.

" What happened Terry". Wonder Women asked

" He's dead". Nightwing said sobbing not being able to hold it in anymore.

Everyone heard something shatter in the background then heard Dick screaming.

" He's gone! How could everyone leave! It wasn't supposed to be like this"!

" Dick".. Jason started.

" This is too much! First Bruce now Alfred! I can't take it! I'm thirteen and I've seen the people I love leave me! I watched my parents fall! I watched Bruce get shot! I watched Alfred have a heart attack! It's to much for me"!

Everyone saw Dick run to the zeta tubes in the background then Damien run after him.

Recognized Robin B01, Renegade B26.

Robin tripped as he left the zeta tube platform and fell on his side sobbing.

Damien walked over to his brother and pulled him into a hug.

Damien rarely showed affection or emotion so everyone was surprised but no one said anything as they watched the bats.

" I..it's.. n..not fair Dami". Dick cried

" I know. We'll make it. You'll be okay".

" Wh..what about..you". Dick said pulling away for a split second to see his brothers face

" I'll..I'll manage". Damien said close to tears.

" You can't hide your emotions from me Dami".

Damien looked at Dick and that's all it took for the barrier to break. Damien had tears running down his face and he let out a sob.

Recognized Red Hood B24, Red Robin B25, Nightwing B27.

Terry's heart broke the moment he saw Damien crying. Damien hardly ever cried so when he did it was heart breaking and a surprise.

" I..I can't take it". Damien said taking a deep breath and pulling himself together only for him to sob again.

Terry bent down in front of Damien and lifted his chin like Bruce always did.

" We all can't take it Damien but we haven't lost everything". Terry said

" Yes we have". Damien said wiping his face.

" No look at the people in front of you. You still have the four us and you still have the league, young justice, outlaws, titans must I go on".

" No I get the point".

" Good". Terry said standing up.

" Dami who's gonna take care of us now"? Dick asked

" We'll take care of each other Dick. Terry will take custody of you and Jason and be your guardian along with me and Tim alright".

Dick nodded and studied Damien. He looked like Bruce right now as he always did.

" Dami would you sleep with me tonight"? Dick asked

" Of course I will Dick. I'm not gonna leave you. We'll never leave you".

Dick hugged his brother and let out a yawn. Damien stood up and helped Dick up.

" You five can stay tomorrow and train with everyone if you want". Dinah said

" But we don't have a mentor anymore". Terry said

" You five are each other's mentors now. You gotta teach each other now plus you got us".

Dinah gestured to everyone behind her and everyone smiled. Wally smiled at his best friend who smiled back.

" Plus we've got the titans". Tim said

" Don't forget the outlaws". Jason said smirking.

"And young justice". Robin said flipping over so he was in front of his team. " Also Ravager".

" Don't forget Catwomen". Terry said

" You five will never be alone. You've got a bigger family then anyone and it'll probably extend in a couple years. Never forget we love you and your always welcome here or our actually homes".

" Just don't be all ninja and give us a heart attack. Dick". Roy said ruffling his little brothers hair.

" Thats your problem. You've known me since I first become Robin you should get used to it".

" Dude not even the league gets used to it and they worked with all five of you and Batman"! Wally shouted

Robin just shrugged and flipped back over to his brothers.

" We'll think about it. Thanks for everything". Terry said walking down the hall with his brothers in tow.

The brothers all slept in Tim's room that night. They would've slept in Terry's but his was a mess. Tim slept in his bed while Damien, Dick, and Terry shared a mattress and Jason was on a sleeping bag next to them.

Wonder Women was the one who checked on them before she went to bed herself and saw all the boys asleep.

She smiled to herself and whispered " Sleep tight my warriors. May the gods be with you".

End Flashback

Diana then stepped away from the cases and started cleaning around the cave. She picked up the punching bags and cleaned up the busted ones.

She also put all the gloves on the desk next to the files and peeked at the files.

Deathstroke also Slade

Works alone

Jericho son- Titan

Ravager daughter-Titan

Ex Apprentices- Robin and Terra

Interested in- Robin

That was interesting. Wonder Women had no idea Slade was Jericho's father along with Ravager. Also she wanted to know more about Terra. She had heard things from Tim but never talked to her even though she's had chances.

Jericho

Real Name- Joseph Wilson

Titan, Young Justice on occasions

Son of Slade Wilson

Age- 17

Friends- Titans, League, Outlaws, Ravager

Powers- Can take over someone's body.

Had vocal cords cut out,uses sign language

Wonder Women was shocked. Jericho had had his vocal cords cut out and he was still living life like usual. She noticed every titan had a backstory that made them who they are today and that's what made them a family. They formed there own family and that's what mattered. Backstories didn't matter as long as they were willing to help the titans they were accepted. Plus in the titans you weren't someone's protégée you were just you.

Ravager

Real Name- Rose Wilson

Titan, Young Justice on occasions

Daughter of Slade Wilson

Age- 15

Friends- Robin,Titans,Outlaws,Young Justice

Betrayed her own father

Weapons- Swords

Has one eye like Slade after being inserted with designed serum to push her over the edge. Rose went insane and cut out her left eye to prove to her father she was just like him.

Wonder Women was shocked that Ravager only had one eye and that she cut it out herself!

Terra

Real Name- Terra

Titan

Age-16

Former Apprentice of Slade

Friends- Titans, League, Outlaws

Powers- Levitate Rocks

Robin

Real Name- Richard (Dick)Grayson- Wayne

Titan, Young Justice, Outlaw

Age 14

Former apprentice of Slade

Friends- Titans, Outlaws, League, Catwomen, Ravager

Weapons- Explosives, smoke bombs, bird a rangs, grappling hook.

" Their looking for a lead". Wonder Women said as she realized the files were about people who have been with Deathstroke/Slade.

She flipped over Robin's file and saw a picture of Robin in his uniform when he was with Deathstroke. She'd never forget that day where she saw Robin in that uniform. He looked so different, so afraid.

She then flipped over Ravagers and saw her in her uniform also. Ravagers was just like Slade's except a girl version.

She had a mask like her father, long white hair, her swords by her sides, her top was blue with some black in the middle and went up to her neck. She had a silver utility belt and black pants with grey. Her gloves were black until it reached her hands where it was blue. She had on black boots with silver grey on the bottom and a little bit on the top.

Recognized Wonder Women 03

When Diana stepped through the zeta tubes she saw Jason walk by.

" Jason". Diana called

" Sup".

" What are you doing up"?

" I couldn't sleep". Jason said getting some coffee.

" Whats the real reason Jason? Is it Bruce"?

Jason had that look on his face that said maybe but I won't admit it.

" What if that is the reason. There's nothing to do about". Jason said

" Bruce would've been proud of you".

" I don't think so".

" Jason Todd Wayne! Don't you dare talk like that"!

" You mean the truth". Jason shouted then took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Bruce and I were never on good terms even after I re entered his life. He didn't like me after I killed".

" You wanna know something Jason? The day you died was the day Batman put the Joker in a full body cast for six months. He was so full of rage he almost crossed the line. He almost killed Joker. If he had killed the Joker that day he would've crossed and never came back. That day was his greatest failure not saving you. Your brothers tried so hard to make it in time along with Bruce. He loved you and he was proud of you. He was happy to have you back no matter what".

" Did he tell you that"?

" He did. He told me the moment he knew you were back he wouldn't make the same mistake. He trained your brothers harder then ever Dick the most".

" How hard"? Jason asked concerned

" Dick passed out a few times along with Tim. Dick didn't function for a while. He didn't eat, sleep, anything. He even...cut himself".

Jason dropped his cup of coffee and the glass shattered everywhere. Diana looked at Jason's face and saw it was full of horror.

" He..he cut himself".

" Yes he was devastated. First his parents then you. It was too much".

Jason ran a hand through his hair and his breathing quickened surprising Diana.

" Jason breath. Deep breaths Jason come on Jay you can do it". Diana said panicking.

Jason took a deep breath and finally calmed down then suddenly ran down the hall where his brother was.

" Jason"! Diana cried just as Terry, Damien and Tim came out.

" What happened". Terry asked

" I told him when Dick cut himself and he freaked".

The brothers and Diana took off down the hall where Jason had gone and saw him on the floor with his head in his knees in front of Dicks door.

Terry and his brothers sat across from Jason.

" Jay". Terry said

" I wish I didn't cause him so much pain". Jason said lifting his head up.

" You couldn't have done anything Todd". Damien said

" I shouldn't have gone to the warehouse".

" You can't change the past Jason no matter how much you want to". Terry said

" Plus everything happens for a reason". Tim added

" Their right Jason you might not know why things happen they just do and you can't go back". Diana said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jason just shrugged and then said " I wish I could Bruce again".

" Trust me Jason you will someday". Diana said. " You all will".

" I guess. Have you found anything on Deathstroke"? Jason asked

" No we haven't and by the looks of things neither have you. I found your files while I was cleaning the cave and I have a question for you".

" What is it"? Tim asked

" Who's Ravager".

" You wanna know about Ravager"!? Everyone shouted

There react had shocked Wonder Women. Why wouldn't they want to tell her about Ravager?

" Yes I would".

" We worked together once or twice. She's a hard person to find but somehow she always comes when were in trouble then vanishes without a trace". Jason said

" She worked with Dick also when he got kidnapped. They're pretty close and she betrayed her own father for us". Damien said

" One day we'll see her then the next she,s gone. She's a good Titan believe it or not. Everyone likes her". Tim said

" She's not going to be happy when she finds out her father shot Dick". Terry said

Recognized Ravager B30

The boys and Wonder Women all shot up and ran to the zeta tubes where they saw Ravager in uniform.

" Where is Robin"! Ravager shouted

" Rose calm down". Tim said

" I will not calm down! Now where is he"!

" Medical wing. Superman or Black Canary will let you know when he is awake". Wonder Women said

" Fine. I'm staying and where is everybody"?

" They don't know yet only Wally and Roy know". Terry said

" Where are Wally and Roy anyway"? Rose asked

" Rose"! Wally shouted as he ran up to her and hugged her.

" Get off of me before I punch you Wally".

Wally pulled away and said " It's good to see you Rose".

" It's good to see you too".

" Rose how did you know about Dick"? Roy asked

" My father". Rose hissed

" Deathstroke told you?! How?! Tim shouted concerned for his fellow Titan.

" We had a run in and I shouted at him for shooting Robin and we had a fight, he told me I made a mistake and left before I could say anything else".

" Your not hurt are you"? Jason asked

" No I'm not hurt. Jason you should know me better then that since I'm part of your team".

Jason rolled his eyes and made to get another cup of coffee and saw the glass from his other cup.

" Dick what the hell goes through your head". Jason mumbled to himself as he picked up the glass and cut his finger.

" Mother fucker"! Jason shouted

" Jason Todd Wayne watch your language"! Diana shouted

" Sorry". Jason mumbled saw his cut wasn't that deep.

Clark came out just as Jason had finished with the glass and was surprised to see Ravager.

" Ravager it's good to see you". Clark said

" You too how's Robin". Ravager said

" You can see him if that's what your asking".

Ravager ran down the hall before anyone else and burst through the doors. Black Canary smiled at Ravager

" Robin". Ravager said

" Rose! It's good to see you". Robin said

" I'm gonna go get some coffee. Rose can you watch him until someone else comes in". Black Canary said

" Yeah sure".

" Thanks".

" Robin it's good to see too. I heard what happened between you and my father".

" It's not like the first time I've been shot by your father".

" Don't remind me. I was there for one of them and had a heart attack".

Robin laughed and winced. Rose looked concerned and asked " You okay"?

" I think I just need more rest. I'm exhausted".

Rose nodded and was about to leave before Robin spoke again

" Rose will you stay until I can get out again".

" I will for you".

" Thanks". Robin said before closing his eyes just as Rose left and Black Canary came back and said thanks

" No problem just doing a favor for a friend". Ravager said smiling and closing the door behind her.

An- I hope I did Ravager right! I know some info on her but not very much and I hope I described her uniform good! Anyway hope you liked it see you next time :-) If I did Ravager wrong tell me! Thanks :-)


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back :-) Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favorites :-) Anyway heres chapter 7 enjoy :-)

One week later

One week had passed since Deathstroke had shot Robin and Robin was out of medical wing and flipping around. Ravager had kept her promise and stayed until Robin was better and even stayed after.

Terry had told the team three days after and they all went four at a time and saw him.

" Robin be careful"! Nightwing shouted as he saw his brother flip around the cave.

Jason was with Kori, Damien was doing research on Slade with Ravager and Tim was with the titans so it was just Dick and Terry.

" Oh come on Terry. It's been a week since I've been able to move I want excitement". Robin shouted doing another flip.

Terry rolled his eyes and grabbed Robin and pulled him aside before he could flip away.

" You ready for tomorrow"? Terry asked

" I..I don't know. I mean what if I choke. Bruce's one year death is tomorrow in front of everyone, every news channel, every radio and there's the hero funeral what if I mess up there too". Dick said worried

Tomorrow was going to be the one year anniversary of Bruce's/ Batman's death and there was a ceremony tomorrow at Gotham hall and then one for the heroes first.

" You'll do fine Dick trust me. It's not going to be easy for any of us but we'll make it".

" Your right I'm sure I'll be fine. Plus Roy and Wally with be there with us too".

" There you go think about the good things your gonna do fine and your gonna like my surprise".

" What are you gonna do Terry"?

" You'll see now go find Roy and Wally there were looking for you early when I saw them".

" But Ter".

" You'll see tomorrow Dick". Terry said walking away and ruffling his brothers hair.

Dick just stared at his brother as he left. What was the surprise?

" Dick"! Wally and Roy shouted

" Hey guys".

" How you feelin Dickie"? Roy asked

" Feeling the aster".

" Thats a lie and you know it". Wally said

" I'm nervous. Me and Terry just talked and he said I would be fine but I'm not so sure".

Roy went down so he was Dick's level and said " You'll do just fine Dick".

" Yeah you've faced worse before so tomorrow just go out there and feel the aster". Wally said smirking

" Your right. I just gotta go out there and feel the aster. Thanks".

" Anytime Dick. That's what brothers". Wally said

Next day

The next day Robin was in uniform standing with his brothers for the hero ceremony of Batman. It was in the room where ever hero who had passed had there own hologram.

Jason looked over and saw he was still there in his Robin uniform. Jason walked over to it and stared at and Dick went after him.

Everyone was there including Ravager and everyone looked at Jason and Dick.

" Seeing this reminds me of what a stupid kid I was". Jason said

" Jay". Robin said

" I got myself killed Dick! Don't tell me that's not stupid".

" It's not considering Bruce did the same thing"! Dick shouted

" Did you start cutting yourself after Bruce! No you only did when I died"!

" Jason". Terry said in a warning tone.

" Was I more important then Bruce! Did you not love Bruce as much"! Jason shouted

" Jason"! Terry, Tim and Damien shouted

Dick suddenly punched Jason right in the jaw making everyone gasp. Jason looked up and saw he made Dick cry.

" How dare you say that Jason! I saw Bruce die right in front of me! My second father died in front of me just like the first one! You didn't see him get shot! You didn't see Deathstroke almost take you and Deathstroke almost had me until you arrived! Your such an ass hole"! Dick shouted running out of the room.

Jason got up and slammed his fist into the wall. Roy and Wally told Terry they'd handle Robin.

Everyone watched as Wally and Roy left after Dick. Dick was strong but the pain it took to live on knowing you saw three of your parents die in front of you and you couldn't do nothing must be heart breaking.

" I'm sorry Bruce". Jason said " I wasn't meant to be here".

Jason walked up to his brothers who had a thousand different emotions on there faces.

" Good bye". Jason said about to take off but was stopped by Ravager shouting his name.

" Jason don't leave". Ravager said

" Why shouldn't I. I just made my little brother cry".

" He needs you friend Jason. I need you as well and I know everyone else does to". Kori said

" Where would Dick be without you Jason". Diana said " He'd be totally lost and he would look everywhere for you if he had too. You know he loves you and right now you leaving on Bruce's anniversary will break him"

Jason sighed and stood there with his brothers a few feet away.

" I have important news to discuss". Terry said

" What is it Terry"? Clark asked

" I'm going to be the next Batman".

Everyone stood there frozen in place even Jason, Tim and Damien.

" Terry I.. I don't think that's such a good idea". Barry said

" I know the consequences of being Batman and I'm willing to take those risks. Gotham needs a Batman".

" Your gonna be under a lot of stress". Dinah said

" Not to mention you'll be part of the league now". Ollie said

" I know. I think it's time Gotham had a Batman again. I'm starting tonight".

" Tonight"! Everyone shouted

" Your starting that soon". Diana said worried

" Yes".

" Be safe". Barry said

Terry just nodded and wondered of Dick was okay.

The moment Dick had left the room he ran into his room, took off his mask and flopped on his bed hugging his elephant which he called Zitka and cried.

" Dickie". Roy said as he entered his room with Wally.

Roy pulled his brother into a hug and rubbed circles on his back as he cried.

" I miss them". Dick sobbed

Roy and Wally looked at each and gave each sad looks. They knew who them were. His parents and Bruce.

" You'll see them again Dick. You'll see them again". Wally said

" Wally's right Dick. You'll be reunited when the time comes. But for now you've still got family and there all proud of there little bird".

" I guess your right". Dick said grabbing his mask.

" Of course we are. We're your brothers and we're not going to let you do this alone". Wally said

" Thanks. I think I'm ready to go back out there".

Roy and Wally nodded and followed Dick out the door.

Dick walked back in and saw Terry look at him.

Terry bent down so he was his little brothers level and said " You wanna be the next Nightwing"?

" Your becoming Batman aren't you". Robin said

" Yes Dick I am. I think it's time Gotham had it Batman".

" I'll be the next Nightwing but I don't want Gotham".

That shocked everyone. Where else would he go.

" Dick which city would you protect"? Tim asked

" Bludhaven, Gotham's sister city. I've read the newspapers Bludhaven needs a hero just like Gotham needs a Batman".

" Dick you just recovered and now you want to take control of a city by yourself".

" I want to protect the one city who has nobody. Plus there's already a zeta tube there and I'll only be there at night and it's not like I'll get an apartment yet. I just zeta tube to the batcave".

" Grayson I don't think so". Damien said

" Bruce did it with Gotham". Dick said

" Dick your not Bruce! You want to get beat up like Bruce did! Do you want to risk getting hurt without anyone around! We can't you lose"! Terry shouted surprising everyone.

Terry never shouted and the fact he shouted at his little brother was shocking.

" Yes and I'll do it without you"! Dick shouted running to the zeta tubes.

Recognized Robin B01

Terry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had just shouted at his brother after Jason they were terrible.

" He'll do it you know". Ravager said

" I know". Terry said

" Hey Ter what time is the Bruce ceremony"? Tim asked

" 3:45 why"?

" Just curious because we gotta find Dick now before 3:45".

Terry ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

" If he's not back by 12 we'll go look". Terry said

Meanwhile in the batcave Dick had taken one of Terry's spare costumes and was now altering it to fit him.

" I'll show them I can be like Bruce". Dick said

It took Dick an hour to fix the uniform. Dick took off his Robin costume and left it on the floor and slipped on the Nightwing uniform.

" Here I come Bludhaven". Dick said " Your new hero is coming".

Dick looked at Bruce's costume and took it out. Terry would need it since he was the new Nightwing he'd need Terry to change.

Dick found a sticky note and wrote " Here you go Batman. Don't go out as Nightwing again I've already taken it".

Dick stepped through the zeta tubes and quickly went up in the rafters and found Terry was taking a shower.

Dick opened the rafter screen that was in Terry's bathroom by the door and dropped the uniform right on top of his clothes.

Dick then put the screen back on and left to the zeta tubes departing to his new city Bludhaven.

Terry stepped out of the shower the moment Dick had left and saw the note and uniform.

" God damn it Dick your gonna get yourself killed". Terry said

Terry put on the uniform and looked at himself. He looked just like Bruce.

Terry stepped out, pressed his comm and said " Everyone report to mission room".

Everyone arrived and gasped as they saw Terry.

" Terry where did you get that"? Diana asked

" Dick dropped me it off along with a note".

Diana took the note and read it out loud.

" He's serious". Diana said

" Which is why were splitting up into teams leave immediately after I've assigned you".

" Superboy, Miss Martina and Beast Boy you will be Alpha".

All three nodded and took off taking the bioship.

" Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Artemis you will be Beta".

" Rocket, Zatanna and Bumble Bee you will be Delta".

" Lagoon, Blue Beetle,Wonder Girl, and Aqualad you will be Elipson".

Renegade,Red Hood, Red Robin and Kori you will be Omega".

" Tim you may assign the titans before you go". Terry said

Tim just nodded and looked at everyone before assigning groups.

" Cyborg, Raven and Red Star you will be team A".

" Gnaark, Kole, and Argent you will be team B".

" Herald, Jericho, and Ravager you will be team C".

" Jinx, and Hot Spot you will be team D".

" Más y Menos you will be team E".

" Pantha and Wildebeest you will team F".

"Thunder and Lightning you will be team G".

Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby you will be team H be careful".

Bushido and Killowat you will be team I now everyone let's go". Tim said heading out with everyone looking for Rob.. Nightwing.

An- So hope you liked it :-) See you soon also let me know if I missed anyone for both teen titans and young justice :-)


	8. Chapter 8

An- I'm back :-) So I hope you liked the last chapter :-) Here's chapter 8 enjoy :-)

Robin now Nightwing stood on top of a building in Bludhaven and looked at the city.

The city was full of criminals and Nightwing was gonna stop that tonight.

" Hello Robin or should I call you Nightwing now". Slade said appearing behind Nightwing who whipped around.

" How did you find me". Nightwing hissed getting into a fighting position.

" You should know by now Richard I can always find you my apprentice".

" I am not your apprentice"! Nightwing shouted and charged at Slade.

Slade easily blocked Nightwing's fist and pulled his arm behind his back.

" You can't beat me Richard. I taught you". Slade said throwing Nightwing on the floor.

" You seem to forget your not the only one". Dick said swiping Slade's feet from under him and quickly stood up.

Slade stood up also and round kicked Nightwing right in the stomach making him stumble backwards.

Slade then tried to punch Dick over and over again while Nightwing dodged every time. Slade then flipped and kick Nightwing making him land in crouch.

Slade kicked Dick again and he growled. He would not let Slade beat him again.

Nightwing made the first move this time and tried kicking Slade. They were dodging each other over and over. Neither noticed there were even.

Nightwing got within punching range and went for it but Slade grabbed his fist and threw him off the building.

Dick slammed right into Red Arrow.

" Wing! We've been looking everywhere for you"! Roy shouted

" Yeah well I got it handled". Dick said standing up just as Slade came down.

" Your fighting Slade alone"! Roy shouted

" I said I got it"! Dick shouted charging back at Slade.

" Red Arrow to Renegade".

" What is RA".

" I found Dick. He's fighting Slade".

" Shit interfere until we get there. We'll find your coordinates".

" Got it".

Roy looked up just in time to see Dick fall to the ground again.

" God damn it Dick your worse then Jason sometimes I swear". Roy said

As if on cue Jason arrived and round kicked Slade knocking him off balance.

" What the hell is wrong with you"! Jason shouted avoiding being punched.

" I had this handled"! Dick shouted

" Sure you did"!

Renegade and every else showed up next and Slade looked at everyone before saying " You'll see me again Nightwing" and disappeared.

No one noticed the news reporters behind them. It was rare to see every young hero in one place so they were going live.

Jason faced Dick and punched him in the shoulder.

" Ow Hood what the hell"!

" You! What the fuck were you thinking"! Jason shouted

" You didn't have to follow me"!

Everyone just stared at the two bats argue. Some of the titans had never seen bats argue and now it was intense.

" Yes we did! Your so stupid"! Tim shouted

" I can handle myself! You don't have to baby me"!

" Your 14! You are still a child Robin"! Renegade shouted

" It's Nightwing now Renegade"!

" Whatever! Were going home"!

" I'm staying Renegade"!

" Wing let's go"! Jason shouted

" Wing listen to them"! Roy shouted

" No one tells me what to do! This is my city starting tonight and no one will stop me"!

" Your not Batman! Batman was grown up when he started! Your only a 14 year old boy"! Wally shouted

" I want control of my own life! My future is mine! My choices, my mistakes are not your business! I'm the fifth protégée of Batman! It's time I find my own path"!

" Find your own path! I don't give a fuck! Get yourself killed see if I care! Become Slade's apprentice Strike again! I'm tired of chasing you around! You wanna be on your own! Fine but don't come crying to me when your hurt"! Jason shouted taking off

" Your on your own Wing. I'll see you around". Tim said

Damien walked up to his little brother and whispered "3:45". Then out loud said " Good Luck".

Everyone else took off with the bats leaving Dick in the middle of his city alone.

A news reporter came up to Nightwing and said " Excuse would you mind answering a few questions"?

Dick snapped out of his daze and said " No not at all".

" What made you want to be in this city"?

" Well I figured every city needs a protecter and since Bludhaven doesn't have one I thought what the hell".

" How does it feel to have been told off by your partners"?

" We've fought before so it doesn't really bother me".

" Will you be living in Bludhaven"?

" I'm not really sure about that yet but I might".

" Well thank you we look forward to see protect our city".

" That makes two of us". Dick said smirking and then flipping away.

" There goes your new hero Bludhaven. Nightwing formerly the fifth boy wonder". The news reporter said

Dick stepped through the zeta tubes to Mt Justice and saw the league watching the argument.

Recognized Nightwing B01

" You changed it". Dick said to Terry.

" What were you thinking"! Terry shouted

" Like I said I'm taking control of my own life"!

" On live television! You are grounded Dick two months no Nightwing".

" I'm gonna do whatever I want Batman! I'm living on my own"!

" I am your guardian Dick! You do as I tell you"!

" Fuck you"! Dick shouted

Slap! That was all that was heard through the cave.

Terry took a deep breath and looked at Dick who was holding his face where a hand print was visible. Terry's hand was shaking.

Terry had just slapped his younger brother. Gasps were heard from everyone and Dick looked at Terry.

" Dick.. I". Terry said reaching out.

" I hate you. Don't expect to me at 3:45". Dick said leaving.

No one said anything and no one dared to move or make a sound.

Terry turned back to the screen and watched the interview along with everyone else since they left at that point.

" " How does it feel to have been told off by your partners"?

" We've fought before so it doesn't really bother me".

That part was true. They had fought but never like that.

" Will you be living in Bludhaven"?

" I'm not really sure about that yet but I might".

" You know he's gonna live there now". Diana said as Terry paused the video.

" I know". Terry said " I can't believe I smacked him. The moment I did I regretted it".

" He'll come back...I think". Barry said

Terry unpaused the video and watched as Dick smiled. It was fake only a bat could tell.

" Well thank you we look forward to see protect our city".

" That makes two of us".

" There goes your new hero Bludhaven. Nightwing formerly the fifth boy wonder".

" What if he does move to Bludhaven"? Tim asked

" He doesn't have a job genius". Jason said

" Don't forget Todd he has money saved".

" Well how much does he have"? Roy asked

" A quarter of a million". Terry said

" What"! Everyone shouted

" That's 250,000 dollars"! Wally shouted

" Why did you give Dick so much"?Roy said

" It wasn't us". Damien said

" Then who"? Jinx asked

" Bruce. In his will he left Dick a quarter million for emergencies so he's probably moving tonight". Terry said

" Terry it's 3:25. We better get changed". Tim said

" What do we say about Grayson". Damien asked

" We'll say he's sick and he's at friend of ours". Terry said

" Yeah but who's". Jason asked

" You could say mine". Roy said

" Your not coming"? Jason asked

" No me and Wally are gonna go find Dick".

" Alright we'll go with that. Now let's go get changed". Terry said

Meanwhile Dick was in the manor getting every suitcase we could find which was a lot and started packing his stuff.

All his clothes, socks, shoes, underwear, masks, his bathroom stuff, his pictures, his posters, a cour of Jason's guns just in case along with a few knives and grabbed his safe with the quarter million dollars.

Dick then went to the batcave and took bird a rangs, bo staffs, smoke bombs, explosives, grappling hooks and some spare utility belts.

Dick carried the luggages down to the bat cave one by one and piled them in the batmobile.

Dick had a total of ten luggages and they all fit in the bat mobile. Dick also grabbed his motorcycle and strapped it to the top of the car.

" Good bye". Dick said hopping in the bat mobile and taking off to Bludhaven just as Wally and Roy entered the cave.

It was 3:45 now and news reporters were all at Gotham city hall along with some heroes in civilian who knew Bruce while everyone else was at the mountain or home.

Terry stepped up first and said " Hello everyone. We are here to remember Bruce Wayne who died one year ago today".

" Where's Dick Grayson"! Someone shouted

" Dick is at his friends Roy's because he got sick". Tim said " Now as my brother was...".

Tim stopped himself as he saw the bat mobile with Dick's motorcycle strapped to it and Wally and Roy chasing him.

Tim sighed realizing Dick was leaving for good and he didn't plan on coming home.

Everyone else had turned around also and Diana, Clark, Barry, Ollie, and Dinah all looked at each other and had the same expressions. Sad, fear, and surprised.

Terry watched as the batmobile was out of sight. Terry would look for his brother later.

Tim cleared his throat along with Jason and Tim and everyone turned back.

" As I was saying Bruce was more then a father to me. He was my hero. Bruce took me in when my parents were killed by Jokers goons. I was 15 and now I'm 24 almost 25. Bruce loved me right away and for that he will always be my hero, father and friend". Terry said as everyone clapped

Damien went up next. Damien didn't really have a backstory like his brothers but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

" My father was a loving and caring person. He always looked on the bright side and always made time for us even on his busiest days. I was left on Bruce's doorstep when I was a child by my mother and just left a note saying I was Bruce's son Damien. Bruce didn't care his ex had dropped off his child he just cared about the child and that I will always be thankful".

Everyone clapped once more and Tim was next. Tim wasn't much for speeches since he got nervous but Tim took a deep breath and started speaking.

" I had known Bruce for about a year or two before he adopted me. My parents were killed Bruce in a car crash and Bruce took me in about two days after. I wasn't sure how I would adjust to my new family but after seeing I had two older brothers who loved me right away like Bruce I adjusted fast and was glad to have a family again".

Everyone clapped and Diana had tears in her eyes after boy. They loved and missed there father and now it really showed.

Jason was up next and he wasn't really one for talking especially since him and Bruce didn't have a good relationship.

" Bruce took me in at the age of 9 after I stole the tires off his car. I thought he was going to call the police but instead he took me in as his son. I wasn't sure what a family was until I saw the one I entered. I was on the streets for a while before Bruce took me in. Bruce didn't care I was a street kid, he just cared that I was safe and that is something I will never forget".

All four boys stepped down and everyone clapped and some even came up to them and said Bruce would've been proud.

" I'm so proud of four"! Diana said hugging all four boys.

" Thanks. I guess Dick's serious". Terry said

" I guess so. I'm sure he'll come back to the mountain in a few days just not home". Barry said

" I hope your right". Terry said

" You can check on him tonight in hero mode". Barry said

" We'll see". Terry said walking over to the zeta tubes and made sure no one was around other then his brothers and the five leaguers.

They all stepped through and Tim noticed the titans were gone including Ravager.

There was a note and Tim read it out loud.

" Red Robin we have all gone back to our cities after getting calls on our scanners while you were Tim. We will be back in a few days. Keep us updated on Dick or the other way around. Also Terra has suddenly disappeared and no one has seen her for a couple months now that we think about. We'll let you know if we find her. Your team Teen Titans.

P.s- Tim, I wanted you to know you won't see me for a while. Don't bother looking for me you know you can't find me. You'll see me again. Your Teen Titan member Ravager".

" Guess Ravager went out on another journey". Tim said

" Wait what's that"? Jason asked as he saw another note except with his name.

" Friend Jason, I have decided to tag along as you say on your planet with Ravager on her adventures. I'll be back before her. Don't worry I will be safe and will keep in touch to let you know I am alive and safe. I love you friend Jason. Tell friend Roy I said good bye. Your Outlaw companion Kori".

" Well Kori's gone too". Jason said

" Who else left"? Damien asked

" Beast Boy left after getting a call from the Doom Patrol". Superboy said coming down the hall with everyone else.

" Anyone else". Terry asked

" That is all my friend". Aqualad said

" Do you want us to do something"? Superboy asked

" No your free till further notice". Terry said opening several screens.

" I'm Cat Grant here with the newest hero news. Earlier today...". Terry focused on another screen after knowing what Cat was going to talk about

" Hello Central City I'm Louis Lane here live in Gotham City as Bruce Wayne's one year anniversary ceremony takes place".

" Vicky Vale here with your latest news. Earlier in Bludhaven"..

Every news channel was either the Bludhaven fight or the ceremony.

" He'll come back if that's what your worried about". Diana said

" It's not that". Terry said

" Then what is it"?

" I don't think he'll forgive me after I slapped him".

" He will it'll just take some time".

" I hope your right".

" He'll be fine Terry. He's the fifth protégée of Batman and the fifth son of Bruce I'm sure he can handle himself for a couple days.". Diana said before walking away.

" Please be safe Dick". Terry whispered before shutting down the screens and heading to the manor with his brothers right behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back :-) Happy New Year :-) Enjoy :-)

Dick drove until he reached Bludhaven. He saw Wally run beside the car until he found an alley where no one was around and parked the car.

Dick then hopped out and saw Wally and Roy.

" I'm not going back". Dick said

" We know". Roy said

" I'm gonna find an apartment here then when I'm 17 I'll get a job".

" As Nightwing"? Wally asked

" Nope I gotta change. Let me know if anyone's coming".

Dick hopped back in the car, closed the door and pulled out a luggage that had his clothes and some of Wally's for when he spent the night.

Dick changed and looked at the scanner and punched in apartment buildings.

A few showed up and one was only two blocks away. 1013 Parkthorne Avenue.

" Watch the car". Dick said getting out of the car and leaving the alley heading toward the apartment building two blocks away.

Dick saw a girl outside and said " Excuse me miss are you the landlady"?

" Why yes I am the names Bridget Clancy". The girl said holding out her hand

" Dick Grayson- Wayne". Dick said shaking the guys hand.

" I knew you looked familiar. What are you doing in Bludhaven"?

" I wanted to know if you have an apartment open".

" Yeah I do. You want it"?

" Yes ma'am".

" Don't you live in Gotham with your brothers"?

" I used to. We got in a fight and I left".

Bridget looked at the boy and realized he had a red hand print on his right cheek.

" Poor kid only 14 and on his own". Bridget thought.

" Alright it's on the third floor room apartment 3A. It's 800 you got that right"?

" Yeah thanks ma'am. I'll be back with some friends". Dick said walking away, turned the corner and back in the alley where Wally and Roy were.

" Found an apartment. 800 a month. Wally help me with the luggage, Roy guard the car". Dick said opening the door and shoved his Nightwing uniform in the back.

" Maybe I should change first"? Wally said

Dick unzipped the luggage and threw some clothes at Wally.

" Change in the car". Dick said leaving the door open.

" Fine you better not look and how did you get some of my clothes".

" I'm not a pervert Wally now just hurry and change. There the spare clothes you left in my room".

Wally closed the door and Dick looked at Roy.

" Your face is still red". Roy said

" I kinda guessed".

" Your not going back are you".

" No. I'll go back to the cave in a few days but not the manor. That apartment is home now. I can't believe Terry smacked me".

" No one could. I'm sure he'll apologize".

" In like a few months".

" You want us to stay tonight"?

" Sure I'm going to need help anyway".

Wally came out of the car and said " So were staying tonight"?

" If you want to". Dick said getting two luggages and giving them to Wally then grabbed two more for him.

" Follow me". Dick said

Dick entered the building and carried the luggages upstairs and found his apartment.

" This is it". Dick said setting the luggage down and unlocked the door.

Wally and Dick walked in and set the stuff down.

" Can I please use my speed"? Wally asked

" Fine just don't let anyone see you". Dick said and Wally sped out then back about three times.

" Done". Wally said

" Where I am going to put my motorcycle"? Dick said

" There's a warehouse block away. You could place your bike in there".

" I'll probably have to. Stay here while I go get my bike".

" Sure". Wally said turning on the tv and saw the ceremony.

Dick stayed for a moment and saw when he went by with the batmobile and his brothers faces full of hurt.

" Liars". Dick said

" Dick"... Wally started

" Did you not hear what they said Wally! They don't want anything to do with me! I'm on my own now and there going to have with the guilt".

Dick walked out and closed as Wally sighed.

Dick walked to the alley and saw Roy was still there.

" Can you take this back"? Dick asked

" Yeah sure but if I take the car how will you change back"?

" I'll sneak through a window in the apartment".

" Fine".

Dick climbed back in the car and changed again.

Dick came back out, unstrapped the bike and hopped on.

" Don't tell them where I am". Dick said putting his helmet on and mask.

" I won't but I think you should go back soon".

" We'll see". Dick said before taking off.

Dick arrived at the warehouse and shoved his bike in a corner just in case.

Dick flipped on a rooftop and headed back toward his apartment and snuck through the window scaring Wally.

" Dude a little warning next time"! Wally shouted

" Not my fault".

Wally looked at Dick's cheek and saw the hand print was still there.

" I'm surprised Terry and them didn't come after you".

" You and Roy were so you did the work for them".

" You know they still love you".

" I guess".

" Hey where'd Roy go"?

" Take the batmobile back".

" Hey you okay"? Wally asked as he saw his friend wasn't his usual self.

" No". Dick said letting a tear fall.

" Hey Dickie don't cry". Wally said pulling his brother into a hug.

" I miss him". Dick sobbed

" I know you do. We all do".

Dick cried for a few minutes before pulling away.

" I'm gonna go change". Dick said standing up.

" You don't have anything sharp with you do you"? Wally asked

" No Wally I don't".

" You better not. I'll call Roy".

Dick waved Wally off and opened a luggage and grabbed a pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Roy had arrived at the batcave and saw the four older bats.

Roy stepped out of the car and Terry came up to him first.

" He's fine right"? Terry asked

" Yeah no thanks to you". Roy hissed " You smacked your little brother on the anniversary of his fathers death and left him"!

" He made his choice"! Jason shouted

" Yeah well don't except him home anytime soon".

Roy's phone buzzed and he saw it was Wally.

" Wally what is it"? Roy asked

" It's Dick". Wally answered

" What about Dick"?

" He...". Wally couldn't finish on the other side.

" He what Wally". Roy asked panicked.

" He cut himself".

" He didn't cut deep did he".

The four bat brothers all paled at what Roy said. They were worried now.

" No he's fine but Roy I need you". Wally cried " We need you".

" Hey Wally breath Dick's gonna be fine and so are you. I'll be there in a minute".

" I've never seen him so broken before". Wally sobbed

Roy's heart broke at hearing Wally sob on the other side. Looks like it was going to be a rough night.

" Wally listen to me take a deep breath and stop panicking alright. I'm on my way".

Roy heard Wally breath and say " Hurry". Then hung up.

" I'll see you around maybe". Roy hissed before leaving.

Recognized Red Arrow B07

Roy made sure no one was around as he made his way to Dick's apartment.

Roy climbed through the window and saw Dick on the floor with gauze around both his wrists and Wally with tears streaming down his face.

" Wally". Roy said

" It's to much". Wally said wiping his eyes.

" He'll make it and so will we. Dick needs us and were going to stay until he's fine".

Wally nodded and Roy pulled him into a hug.

Dick groaned and Roy and Wally snapped in their little brothers direction.

" Fuck I'm a fucking idiot Bruce. I'm sorry mom, dad". Dick sobbed on the floor. " I'm a mother fucking failure".

" Dickie". Roy said

Dick's breathing hitched and he also had fear in his eyes.

" Roy, Wally". Dick replied

" Dick don't you ever scare us like that again". Roy said

" It hurts". Dick replied

" I know but Dick cutting isn't the answer". Roy said

" I'm sorry". Dick sobbed

" I love you Dick". Wally said

" I love you to". Dick replied still sobbing.

Dick cried for a while more until he passed himself out.

Roy got up and went through Dick's stuff and finally found the luggage with blankets and pillows.

Roy then threw a blanket over Dick and put a pillow under him. Roy would've carried the bird to the bed that would mean putting on the sheets and stuff so this was easier.

" Wally I'm gonna run to my apartment to get some clothes you gonna be okay"? Roy asked

" Can you stop at Barry's and get my clothes too"? Wally asked

" Sure is Iris home"?

" Just go through my window like Dick always does if the doors locked.

" Alright if you anything call me or Barry".

" Got it love you Roy".

" Love you to".

Roy then left through the window and was about to step through the zeta tubes but not before saying " You'll get through this Roy. Everything's going to be fine. Dick will be fine and so will Wally. Everyone's going to be fine".

An- Hope you liked it :-) Hope everyone has a good new year :-)


	10. Chapter 10

An- Hope your enjoying the story :-) Here's the chapter 10 enjoy :-) Also after this chapter this story is ON HOLD! Sorry my parents are grounding me for six weeks so this is the last one till then :-( I'll miss you guys :-(

When Roy left the four boys all looked at each other.

" Should we go after him"? Tim asked

" No". Terry

" Why not"?

" He'll come back on his own when he's ready plus he's got Roy and Wally".

" He cut himself". Jason said

" You don't think it was us do you"? Tim asked

" Probably Bruce and us". Terry replied

" He'll be okay right"? Jason asked

" So now you care". Tim hissed

" Excuse me"! Jason shouted

" You know what! It's all over the world"! Tim shouted

" You told him he was stupid"!

" I didn't tell him I don't give a fuck about him"!

" I know what I said you ass hole"!

" Good! You need a reminder"!

" So do you then! Your so stupid"!

" Get yourself killed see if I care! Become Slade's apprentice Strike again! Why would you say that"!

" Both of you stop"! Terry shouted getting between them

" Why you gonna smack us across the face if we don't"! Jason shouted

Honestly Terry was considering smacking Jason and Tim across the face but then Jason would leave to whose where and Tim would go to the titans.

" Just stop"! Terry shouted

Just then Tim's communicator rang.

" Talk about awkward". Jason said

Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out the communicator. It was Jinx.

" Jinx what is it". Tim asked

" It's Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby".

" What about them"?

" They're gone. Their communicators off line. We don't who took them. We've got every Titan out and young justice. We need you to help".

" Alright I'll head out now. Keep looking".

" Got it Jinx out".

Tim shut the communicator and put his mask on and left without another word.

" Should we go"? Damien asked

" Yes Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby are the youngest titans and who knows who captured them". Terry said heading out with his brothers.

Meanwhile Roy had gone to his apartment and now was at Wally's.

Roy knocked on the door and Iris answered the door.

" Hello Roy please come in". Iris said stepping aside

" Thanks Iris".

" I know why your here Roy".

" You do"?

" I knew you and Wally would follow Dick. After the news report I came here and packed Wally's luggage".

Iris then pulled out a luggage with Wally's name on it.

" Take care of him for me Roy. Tell him he can come home when he wants to, that we love him and keep in touch also tell Dick I wish him luck on his new city".

" I will thanks Iris".

" Thank you Roy take care".

Roy left and closed the door behind him just when Barry arrived.

" Hey Barry".

" Roy it's good to see you. I see you have Wally's luggage".

" Yeah were staying with Dick for a few days".

" I kinda figured. How is he"?

" He cut himself".

Barry gasped and said " Poor kid and on Bruce's death".

" He found an apartment already in Bludhaven".

" That fast"?

" Yeah he said he's going back to the mountain in a few days just not home".

" I see why. Keep in touch Roy, take of them".

Roy just nodded realized he didn't have a car.

" Umm".. Roy started

" Need a ride"?

" Yeah".

" Alright hop in". Barry said unlocking the car and Roy put the luggage in the car and they drove to Bludhaven.

" You three have what you need"? Barry asked

" We don't have food". Roy said realizing that.

" I'll stop and get some".

" You sure I mean I can get it".

" I doubt you can pay for a 16 year old speedster".

" Good point but I can't let you pay for all of it".

" Roy your taking care of my nephew who eats every an hour and a half and your taking care of a depressed Dick you've done enough".

" Thanks".

Barry pulled up to a grocery store and Roy stayed in the car.

Roy's titans communicator buzzed in his pocket and he answered it.

" Red Robin? What is it"? Roy asked making sure no one saw him.

" Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby have gone missing everyone is out and we were wondering if you could help". Tim asked

" No. I've got two brothers to look after. I don't have time to search for the baby titans". Roy said

" We need you. They need you".

" Your heart broken brother needs me since you left him".

" Take care of him for us". Was all Tim said before hanging up.

Roy closed the communicator and listened to the radio since Barry left the car on.

Barry came out fifteen minutes later with a ton of bags in a couple carts and shoved the bags in a car.

" That should be good for a while for all three of you". Barry said hopping in.

Roy was about respond when his phone buzzed again and it was Wally.

"He's gone". Wally said

" What do you mean he's gone"?! Roy half shouted making Barry stare at him.

" He just left. I went to the bathroom came out he disappeared".

" Alright well I'll send Barry over and I'll search for Dick. Stay there Incase he comes back".

" You got food right"? Wally suddenly asked making Roy face palm.

" Yes Wally we have food". Roy replied making Barry smile.

" You'll let me know if you find him right"?

" Of course. I'll see you soon".

" Bye Roy love you bro".

" Love you too Walls".

Roy hung up and wrote Dick's address and apartment number for Barry before hopping out.

" Roy Gotham cemetery first". Barry said

" Thanks". Roy said as Barry backed up and took off.

Roy did as Barry said and went to the cemetery and saw the little bird he was looking for.

Dick was sitting in front of Bruce's gravestone and was sobbing with his knees up and his head in them.

" You could've told Wally you were leaving". Roy said sitting next to Dick.

" Why does it have to hurt so bad Roy". Dick asked lifting his head up.

" I don't know Dick but I don't think cutting yourself is the answer". Roy replied

" It takes the pain away".

" For you maybe but for everyone around you who see's the scars it pains us to see you like that".

Dick sighed and touched Bruce's gravestone wiping the top with his thumb.

" Why do people leave when you need them most. First my parents then Jason and then finally so far Bruce".

" The worlds greatest mystery but sometimes you just gotta breath and see what you got in front of you".

" Thanks Roy. I'm sorry I just left".

" No problem Dick but next time let us know where your going".

" I will". Dick said then grabbing his stomach as it growled making Roy laugh.

" You got food right"? Dick asked

" Who are you Wally"? Roy said smirking

" Haha very funny Roy can we just go home now".

" Sure".

Roy stood up then helped his brother up and both headed toward Bludhaven with sorrows gone.


End file.
